Thesaurus
by Mirajane Kisara
Summary: Levy teaches Gajeels a few words or two. But during the lessons, what if they are learning more than just a few new words? GajeelxLevy !


**M/N:**

My 3rd Fairy Tail Fanfiction! It will get VERY cute later on, so please give it a try! I gave in and made more details. Geez, the things I do for you all! Sure some people can make the littlist things 80,000 words long! But, that gets very tiresome for me, and I like to use those few words that really hit right there! This is just an introduction to the most bubbly Gajeel and Levy thing ever~! I don't know if it should be rated T or K+. Since Fairy Tail itself is rated T, I guess I'll just stick with that? Haha, Fairy Tail is the best!~

~Miramira

* * *

For a mage, if you do not go on a mission, you stay back at your guild. You could either have fun with your fellow friends, or you could make use of your time and study in the gigantic library located in the guild. Always heading straight into a job is not the best idea, but waiting too long is not the most brilliant idea either. Money is needed to survive and pay for daily needs, but you must take into consideration your health and level of training. When a fellow wizard of the guild Fairy Tail fails to do either, then he will hear an earful from the ever valiant Erza Scarlet. Well, they say that training the body is good, but for a mage, the mind also needs to be mastered. Erza happened to be the master of both, being an S-Class wizard. This fine day in the guild, she severely lectured a certain dragon slayer on how important it truly was.

Crossing her arms, she gave the same confident glare and continued, "Learning how to master the usage of words is a very useful and prudent skill." She pointed her finger straight between her poor victim's eyes, "You, Gajeel! Need to practice it."

The wizard with shaggy black hair blinked.

Why in the world was he her target?

"You completely were useless in our game of Scramble last week. To lose that horribly, it is simply.." she began, her voice become more and more cracked with her own hard emotions kicking in, "UNACCEPTABLE!"

Now, she was certainly intimidating, but he was, as Elfman put it, a man; a very lazy man when it came to the subject of, well all subjects that didn't involve smashing his fists into- well the list is endless. As it is, in the weekly game nights of the guild, Gajeel was paired up with Erza who never accepted losses, and she wasn't about to start then. But all of her words just went out through his other ear.

"Annoying," he turned away chewing on an iron wrench. Obviously, he did not sense the blood-thirsty aura coming from the red-headed wizard.

"Ga…jeel…" she began, with quite a scary look on her face.

Lucy and Levy were sitting at a table not too far off from them. The blonde girl laughed lightly as she saw that the Iron Dragon Slayer was in a bit of a pickle. "Oh!" she blinked. "Levy, why don't you help him?"

"M-Me?" Levy began surprised.

Lucy smiled. She knew the secret admiration Levy had for him. This was the perfect chance for them to hook up!

"OOH. Teach me too!" Natsu said as he pointed to himself with a big grin.

Lucy twitched. Couldn't that boy ever sense the mood?

"I don't think so, Salamander," Gajeel grinned as he hit the pink head of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy muttered.

"Ack! What was that for, you bastard!" Natsu glared as he held his head in his hands. "You want to fight?" he grinned showing his fangs as he raised his fists.

"Kiheeeheee," the other grinned.

"Now, I. Don't think so!" Lucy inputted as she dragged Natsu out of there.

"Lucy! Let me go! I want to beat the crap out of him!"

"Natsu, stop being so weird!" she groaned as she pulled him away. She looked back at the other two and winked, "Good luck, Levy-Chan!"

Natsu squirmed, "HEEY! Lucy, quit it! I don't want to be taught by you!"

"Hai, hai!" she said not caring what he was saying.

Levy blushed when she realized what Lu-Chan told her. "Ah, so—"

"I don't want to learn."

Levy sighed. Of course he wouldn't want to learn from her..so she thought.

"But that Scarlet chick is really annoying. So..I guess I'll take a few lessons." Gajeel was crossing his arms and looking the other way, but he actually turned to stare his cold gaze at her.

Levy first blinked. Then slowly, she smiled. "Sure."


End file.
